


Breathe

by sharkie335



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not looking.  Not looking.  So very much not looking.  He was straight.  He like the rounded girl parts of Anya.  Spike had no rounded girl parts.  Spike was all... angular and pointy and shit.  Most importantly, not a girl!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a birthday present for ely_jan. She asked for Spike having to hide from Graham and Riley in Xander's basement.

  
_This is a fucking awful way to spend an evening_, Xander thought to himself. Anya had informed him that she was "busy," and would be busy until he got enough money to take her out to a nice dinner. And Buffy and Willow were busy studying for midterms, so he couldn't even get together with them, dammit.

Instead, he had old movies on TV and popcorn in his parents' basement, trying to pretend to himself that he wasn't completely and utterly disgusted with the way his life was turning out.

He was so bored that he was almost happy when someone started banging on the door. Pulling himself up with a sigh, he found Spike, looking absolutely frantic, and as soon as Xander had the door part way open, Spike pushed past him.

"Look, mate, you've got to hide me, okay? Those initiative blokes are right on my fucking arse, and I can't seem to shake them tonight - they've got some sort of new machine or something."

Xander just looked at him. "This is my problem, how? Seems to me that if they caught you, it would solve a whole lot of problems."

Spike got even more agitated, if that was possible. "Buffy would be pissed - you know she's using me for information about other demons and stuff. You don't have to fight them, for fuck's sake - just hide me and tell them you haven't seen me."

Xander rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine - get in here, You can hide in the closet."

Spike slipped into the basement, and went straight to the makeshift closet along one wall. "I'll make it up to you, mate. I pay my debts."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Xander went back to the couch and settled back, trying to pay attention to the movie. But it was only a matter of minutes before there was banging on his back door again, and he got back up, opening the door, completely unsurprised to see Riley and Graham.

"Hey, guys. What can I do you for?"

Riley looked up. "Has anyone come by, Xander? We were following an HST and his signal leads right here."

Xander shrugged and opened the door wide. "No one's been here all evening. Even my folks are out. Feel free to look, though."

Graham came in, holding what looked like a small computer. "Hostile 17 **has** to be here, Riley. His signal is close - he's gotta be in this room, somewhere."

Xander focused on staying calm, smiling and looking a little lost. He knew that Riley didn't think much of Willow or him, so he wasn't surprised when he barely looked at him. As Graham got closer to the closet, it got more difficult to stay relaxed, but somehow he managed it. Just as Graham was reaching for the door, Riley spoke up again. "Nah, the equipment must have fouled up again, Graham. We've obviously been following ghost tracks all night. Time to get back to the base."

Graham looked frustrated, but closed the tracker and shoved it in a pocket. "Fine. I've got a date later, anyway."

After a few more pleasantries, Riley and Graham left, and Xander waited a few minutes to make sure they were gone. "Okay, Spike, you can come out now."

Spike opened up the door and stepped out, and if he'd been human, then Xander would have thought he was blushing. But he wasn't, so he couldn't be, and why the hell was he looking or caring anyway. "Thanks, Xander. What can I do to make it up to you?"

Xander shrugged and flopped back on the couch. "Whatever, Spike. Don't expect you to do anything."

Spike stood there uncomfortably. "No, mate, I told you. Pay my debts. Don't like being beholden to you lot. Gotta be something I can do.

Xander just ignored him, hoping that Spike would get the message that he just wanted him gone. After a few minutes of staring deliberately at the TV while his unwelcome guest looked around, Spike finally spoke again. "So, where's the demon bint, anyway. Surprised that she isn't here shagging your brains out since you're not working."

**That** pissed Xander off. "Get out of my house, Spike. I hid you, they're gone, now get out."

Spike flopped down on the couch next to him. "Can't, you git. They might be waiting for me - don't think Graham bought that their fancy machine wasn't working right. If you won't let me do anything, let me at least put a decent movie on."

Xander shrugged again. "Fine. Whatever. Not gonna get rid of you any time soon, obviously."

With a snort, Spike went over to the VCR and bending over, started digging around in the tapes next to it. Xander averted his eyes, something he'd been doing a lot of lately whenever he was around Spike. Not looking. Not looking. So very much not looking. He was straight. He like the rounded girl parts of Anya. Spike had no rounded girl parts. Spike was all... angular and pointy and shit. Most importantly, not a girl!

"Ah ha!" Spike triumphantly pulled a tape out of the stack and shoved in the player, coming back to the couch and flopping down way too fucking close for Xander's taste. Grabbing the remote, he hit play, and Xander groaned when the cheesy sounds of a porn flick started coming from the TV.

Xander promptly tried to take the remote away from him. "Oh, hell, Spike. What? You're going to make it up to me by embarrassing me?"

Grinning, Spike tucked the remote down into the couch on his side. "Oh, shut up and watch it."

Sighing, rolling his eyes, Xander settled back on couch. Then he looked at the screen and yelped. What the... How had Spike found **that** one? Xander wasn't even sure why he'd bought it. It wasn't one of his girly flicks - this one was two guys. One was broad and dark haired.

The other was short and slender and very very blond.

Lunging over Spike, he tried to grab the remote again, only to have Spike shift so he was sitting on top of it. "Yeah - thought that might get your attention. Now, settle down. Want to watch this."

Xander had no idea how Spike had known that he even had gay porn, or why he wanted to watch it. All he wanted to do was get Spike out of the house as quickly as possible, and then hide under his bed for the rest of his fucking life. He wasn't going to be able to get Spike to turn it off, though, that much was obvious, and so with ill grace, Xander sat back and stared at the wall behind the TV.

It wasn't long, though, before the sounds from the film drew his attention in, and like the first time, he stared at the blonde, wondering if it hurt to be fucked like that. He sure seemed to like it, a **lot**, if the moans and sighs were any indication. He glanced at Spike out of the corner of his eye, expecting... well, he wasn't sure what he was expecting. Maybe for Spike to be amused? Or smirking at him for his embarrassment? Whatever it was, it certainly wasn't for Spike to be staring at the screen open mouthed. If Xander didn't know any better, he'd almost think that Spike was getting turned on.

Then Spike turned to look at him, and instead of the mocking laughter Xander expected, he just arched one brow and tilted his head toward the screen in silent question.

Anya. Anya's girl parts. Spike certainly wasn't asking him, well, anything, much less things that some perverted section of his brain wanted to see. And even if was, he was straight and liked girl bits, remember? He resolutely ignored the little voice in his head that was saying _Why'd you buy the tape then, jackass?_

A sudden gasp pulled his attention back to Spike. There was no question that he was getting turned on anymore, because Spike was **breathing**, panting, actually, and he kept licking his lips. Xander looked at the screen, trying to tell himself he wasn't curious in the slightest as to what was having that effect. Oh. Oh, yeah. He forgot that blondie got his own turn on top. And the dark haired boy looked even more into it than blondie had, if that was possible.

"Xan- Xander? You ever think about doing that?"

For a split second, Xander contemplated picking up Spike by the scruff of the neck and throwing him out the door. And then he could pretend that this had never happened - especially if Spike was caught by Riley and Graham. Then, without asking him, his mouth opened up and said, "Yes." Xander practically went cross eyed, trying to see where that had come from, while all the blood in his body went to his face.

"Oh, thank god." And now Xander was staring at **Spike**, wondering if he was hearing things.

"Knew you smelled like sex all the time, pet. Used to think it was just around Anya, but then I realized that it was even stronger when she wasn't around. Only thing I could think of was that maybe you were interested in me, but wasn't till I saw your reaction to that tape that I figured it was worth asking." There was a pause, and Spike's expression changed, looking almost nervous. "It was, wasn't it?"

Xander sat there for a while, speechless. Then, unable to make his mouth actually work, he sat up slowly, Spike watching him cautiously. When he was sitting up straight, he didn't pause, leaning right into Spike's personal space, wrapping a hand in the neck of Spike's t shirt. Pulling him close and kissing him. Hard.

When Xander pulled back from the kiss, Spike kind of looked like he'd been hit in the back of the head. Perhaps with a two-by-four.

"Yeah. Yeah, it was worth asking."

For a couple of minutes, the two of them just sat there looking at each other. Then an exceptionally loud moan from the tape spurred them into action - Spike turning the tape off, Xander going to make sure the door was locked. And then they both stopped, staring again. Finally, Xander broke the silence. "We're... we're really going to do this, aren't we."

That seemed to break Spike out of his paralysis, and he came over to Xander, taking him by his shoulders and kissing him. "Yeah, pet. We're going to really do this. Why don't you... Why don't you go get into bed, okay? I want to grab something from the bathroom."

Xander nodded, a sharp, jerky thing, and went to the fold out sofa. Stripping off his shirt and jeans, he hesitated over the boxers. Swallowing hard, he decided that since he was obviously insane, demonstrated by the fact that he was getting ready to go to bed with a vampire, he might as well throw caution to the wind. Hurriedly stripping them off, he'd just sat down on the side of the bed when Spike came back out of the bathroom, holding a tube in his hand.

When he saw it, his mouth went dry. Yeah, they would need something for, um, lubrication, wouldn't they. Spike must have seen his sudden fear, because he approached Xander slowly, setting the tube on the small table that served as a nightstand and crouched down in front of Xander, very carefully not touching. "That's for me, pet, not you. Not gonna do that your first time, okay? 'Sides, I don't know if I **can** do that without setting off the damn chip in my head, so if we get that far, it's gonna be you on top, all the way."

Xander relaxed, though he couldn't have said whether it was from relief or disappointment, and scooted back on the bed,, watching Spike with curious eyes. Spike, for his part,. stood back up and stretched, and then started stripping his clothes off. With every inch of skin that was revealed, Xander's fingers itched more to touch, to feel, and finally he couldn't resist any more, silently holding out a hand to Spike in the hope that he'd realize what Xander meant.

And he did, crawling up on the bed and right over Xander, so that he was on all fours over Xander's legs. There was a pause, while they looked at each other, and then one of them moved, but God only knew which.

This time, there was nothing shy or hesitant about the kiss, all lips and teeth and tongue. Xander ended up going backwards - whether he fell or was pushed, he neither knew nor cared - and Spike spread himself out over him. Xander gasped into Spike's mouth as they pressed together, chests and stomachs and cocks. Spike pulled back and grinned and _shifted_ and Xander about came up off the bed, because now his cock was sliding in the groove where Spike's leg met his hip and it felt so fucking good...

He must have said something out loud, because Spike buried his face in Xander's neck, and said, "Oh, fucking yeah... Gonna make it better, pet."

Before Xander could say or do anything, Spike was already moving back and down, sliding down his body, licking and sucking and biting along the way. Xander had thought that Anya was good at this, but now he was starting to realize that that may have been his inexperience talking, because this? This was someone who seriously knew what the hell they were doing.

As Spike finally reached his cock, Xander's eyes practically rolled back in their sockets, but not before he noticed that Spike's hand was doing... something behind his back. He was going to ask, and then Spike swallowed his cock all the way down to the root and he forgot everything, including his own name.

And Spike might not be able to defend himself from humans anymore, but he sure as hell was a master at giving blowjobs. He kept taking Xander right up to the edge, and then pulling back before Xander could react. Finally, Spike pulled off Xander's cock and smiled up at him. "So, that would be the advantage of someone who doesn't have to breathe, Xander. Did you like it?"

Xander nodded mutely, unable to get his mouth to work. Right now, his brain was pretty much stuck in his dick, and if he didn't get off soon, he was just going to explode. But instead of going back to sucking on his dick, Spike was moving away. No, no, no! Bad Spike!

But before he could actually say anything, Spike had shifted so he was kneeling even with Xander's waist, and then he moving to straddle him. A cool hand circled his cock, and then Spike was sitting. On. His. Dick.

Xander had never felt anything like this. It was cool, and tight, and slick, and just fucking unbelievable. Hands fisted in the blankets, Xander tried desperately to grab after his rapidly shredding control. Then Spike's ass was pressed up tight against his hips and Xander forced his eyes open. "Christ, Spike..."

Spike laughed, a breathy thing, and shook his head. "Nope - Christ died long before I was born, pet." He reached for Xander's hand and wrapped it around his dick, which was hard and soft at the same time - kind of like silk over steel. "You ready?"

As soon as Xander nodded, Spike leaned back a little, and then started to move. Almost immediately, Xander started having trouble. All he wanted to do was to come. Come hard. Come **now**. He was completely focused on how fucking amazing it felt inside of Spike.

On the next upstroke, Spike clenched down around Xander's cock. The feeling was intense, and Xander bucked in response. "Fuck, Spike... do that again!"

Spike smiled. "As you wish." This time, Spike got even tighter, and Xander gasped. Then he shifted, wrapping his own hand around Xander's, encouraging him to squeeze tighter, to pull and twist in time to Spike's movements. As soon as Xander got it, tightening his hand even further, Spike let go, leaning back and putting his hands on Xander's thighs, and riding hard and fast.

Xander looked up the lines of Spike's body to his face. If he'd thought the guys in the porn flick had thought they'd looked like they were enjoying themselves, it was only because he had never seen this look on Spike before. His mouth open, moans and gasps and whispered nonsense falling from his lips, body flushed and nipples tight. Tentatively, Xander thrust up again, only to have Spike's eyes fly open, and for him to gasp, "Fuck, yes, Xan - just like that."

Encouraged, Xander started thrusting as well, force and speed building, taking Spike with him. With no warning, Spike got unbelievably tight, crying out, rhythm stuttering and cock jerking in his hand. That was all it took for Xander, who came with a loud cry of his own.

When the last spasms had passed, Spike was lying on his chest, panting as hard as Xander. "Thought you - you said that vampires don't need to breathe, Spike?"

With a harsh laugh that turned to a groan as Spike pulled himself up and off of Xander, he collapsed again to one side. "Sometimes, pet, you need to breathe just to show proper appreciation."

Nodding, softly smiling, eyes closing, Xander started to drift off, only to jerk partially awake as a thought occured to him. "Spike? What does that feel like?"

Spike said softly, "Like nothing else in the world, Xan."

"Oh. You think you could try and do me? Later, I mean." Xander yawned. "After a nap."

Almost immediately, Xander fell asleep, but not before he heard Spike say, "Love to, pet."


End file.
